


5/10/17

by hospital_for_souls



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Conversation, M/M, One Shot, Post Break Up, Short, at fiatp show, present day, repost from quotev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospital_for_souls/pseuds/hospital_for_souls
Summary: an extremely short imaginary conversation between gerard and frank that you can interpret however you want. (takes place at fiatp show that gerard recently attended)





	5/10/17

"Hey..." His hair is longer.

"Hi" He needs a haircut.

"You look good." He looks older.

"Thanks. You seem..." tired "happy."

"I'm not." I shouldn't have said that.

"No?" He is unhappy because I'm here.

"I didn't mean that" I meant that. I really meant that.

"Is it cause I'm here?" That was too direct.

"No" I answered too quickly. "I'm happy you're here."

"But you're not happy." I'm prying.

"I just miss..."

"Your kids" I interrupted him.

"You."


End file.
